Pink Doughnut of Either Love or Doom or Both
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: He discovered the object of his nightmares waiting for him. A giant doughnut with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles. A scream erupted from Draco’s mouth as he backed away from the hideous, calorie-filled beast. It came closer as Draco stepped back. DMHG


Disclaimer: We all know the HP series doesn't belong to me.

A/N: ….Hi….

* * *

Draco walked down the dark hallway, straining to see what he was heading toward. It was black- pitch back. His pupils were dilated and his teeth were nibbling on his lower lip. Goosebumps covered his arms, but by the cold or by the dread that made his heart thump, he did not know.

The sound of his footsteps echoed through the corridor, filling his ears with the haunting sound. He could hear his own breath in its shallow gasps. He swallowed, feeling his adam's apple bob. His eyes were glazed with fatigue as he staggered on and on through the endless hallway.

His eyelids drooped for a moment, before he noticed something at the end of the hallway. He scrunched his eyes in an effort to distinguish what it was. And suddenly, he decided he didn't care what it was, he just needed to get to it. He began to skid down the hallway, his blood rushing in his ears all the while.

He was getting closer. And closer. Almost there…And BAM!

His eyes were bombarded with a blinding white light- the light of the room he entered. Draco cried out in pain and covered his eyes with his arms, still seeing blotches on the back of his eyelids. It was only after a minute or so that Draco actually lowered his hands, albeit reluctantly. His eyes automatically adjusted to the light.

However, once he did uncover his eyes and regain their usage, he discovered the object of his nightmares waiting for him. A giant doughnut with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles. A scream erupted from Draco's mouth as he backed away from the hideous, calorie-filled beast. It came closer as Draco stepped back.

Draco let out a frightened whimper, feeling the sweat trickle down his forehead. His breath was shaky and he closed his eyes tightly as he felt his back touch the wall behind him. He was trapped.

The giant doughnut closed in on his, a weird, odd cackling coming from it that sounded suspiciously like 'mwahahahaha.'

Draco felt his hear beat faster and faster, the blood rushing through his veins like red hot lava.

One single scream erupted from his throat.

Just one.

And then, his eyes snapped open, revealing the concerned faces of Goyle and Crabbe hovering over him. Draco groaned, scrunching his eyebrows and cradling his thumping head. "Wha- What happened?"

Goyle sent a look at Crabbe, who just shrugged in response. "You dreaming," Goyle grunted out in response, before going back to his own bed. Crabbe left too, leaving Draco staring after them in confusion.

"So the doughnut didn't attack me?" Draco asked himself in puzzlement. He pinched his eyebrows together and pursed his lips in thought.

"A doughnut? You dreamt about a doughnut attacking you?" Blaise questioned form his bed. Draco turned over to face the other teen. Blaise was laying on his bed, propped on his elbows and looking at Draco in disbelief.

Draco shrugged in response, a crimson flush spreading up from his collar. "Umm…yeah."

Blaise's lips twitched and he held up a hand to stifle his laughter. "Really? Oh wow. That's just…sad." Suddenly, his eyes widened dramatically and he jumped up from his bed in a theatrical flair. He rushed over to his trunk, rummaging through it and mumbling under his breath. Draco just arched an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side.

He pulled out a thick book, lugging it to Draco bed. "What are y-" Draco started, only to be cut off by a scathing look from Blaise that clearly told him to shut up. So Draco did stopped talking, instead, fumbling with the blanket pooled in his lap. Blaise grabbed his wand form his bedside table, casting small charm that created some light at the tip of his wand. He began flipping through the pages.

"Found it!" Blaise yelled out, pointing to a certain passage in his book. He brought it up to the light filtering out of his wand and read, "Dreams about giant doughnuts of any kind, are always important and life changing. After one dream, your life could never be the same. However, each kind of doughnut dream has a different impact, depending on the doughnut featured. Multiple doughnuts have multiple effects." Draco scrunched his eyebrows together and looked at Blaise in amazement. Blaise just rolled his eyes. "What kind of doughnut was in your dream?" he asked.

Draco struggled to recall the events, feeling a certain dread well up in his chest. "It was a giant doughnut with hot pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles."

Blaise's eyes skimmed through the list until he came upon the right one, his finger trialing along with his eyes. "Hmm…Was the bread of the doughnut just regular or was it chocolate?" Blaise questioned.

"Uh, I don't remember," Draco stated with a shrug. "Why? Does it make a difference?"

"If I asked you, wouldn't that mean that it did make a difference?" Blaise asked rhetorically. Draco just bit his lip and gave Blaise another shrug. "Yes, it does make a difference. It makes a HUGE difference. If it was a chocolate doughnut, it means that you are destined to go jump off a cliff because the bookworm you like will reject you over and over and over and over and over and over and o-"

"I get it. Now what does the other one mean?"

"The other one means that you and your precious bookworm are destined to get married and for you to make kissy faces at her for forever and for her to keep rolling her eyes and hitting you on the head with her books," Blaise read aloud with disgust evident in his voice.

"But we'd be married in the non chocolate one, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope that the doughnut was not chocolate. I'm too handsome to die," Draco stated a matter-of-factly.

"You're so stuck up, Draco."

"I know. Wait, how do I know that this book isn't a prank?"

"Dude, my mom is a seer. It's her book," Blaise said, closing the book and putting it back. Draco laid back and listened to the shuffling that his friend made.

When he heard the creak of Blaise sitting back on his own bed, he said, "Good night."

"Good night," Blaise mumbled in response through a yawn. Yawns must have been contagious because Draco also yawned right after.

He didn't even notice when he nodded off, not that anyone ever did. He didn't have a doughnut dream again that night, or any night after that.

10 years later, Draco was pouting and nursing the bruise forming on the back of his head from the huge tome that his wife his him with, but still, he was so glad that it had been a non-chocolate doughnut.

* * *

A/N: Dudes….Schools out for summer and I had a bright idea to go to summer school. Am I crazy? PE for 5 hours a day for 5 days a week for 5 weeks is crazy. It's soooooooo HOT, but still, it's pretty fun! And it doesn't let me read or write (or sleep in). –sigh- See what I do so that I get to take choir next year. It is soo time consuming…and it made me forget my book at home. Thusly I am writing this fanfic.

Please review…

THIS IS SOOOOOOOOO RANDOM/WEIRD/YET-SLIGHTLY-FLUFFY-IN-AN-ODD-WAY! And it was an effortless 1K…I didn't even try too hard to write more. It just happened!!!!!!!!!!

-SIGH- It's only 4…Now I have to entertain myself for a bit longer….My mom is supposed to pick me up at 6. Uggh, I have nothing to do…!!!!!!!!!! –groan-

XOXO

Flame

PS: I almost forgot to say to 'spread the love,' but do so anyway! Spread the love!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
